


Nunchuck, Please!

by FrozenHearts



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I love Olive Garden tbh, The food is great, The turtles are very protective of April, date crashing, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Jones finally manages to ask April O'Neal on a date. </p><p>The only problem? He can't shake the feeling they're being watched. And not by the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunchuck, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the tmnt movie from 2014 (Megan Fox is my favorite actress and as a fan if tmnt, I think she did an awesome job as April!) And I'm super excited for Out Of The Shadows, because Stephen Amell is playing Casey Jones (my dad watched the trailer with me and he's like "That's Oliver Queen!" and yeah they were so cute in the trailer so here you go

Really, Casey Jones should have known this would happen when he asked April on a date. She was smart, she was funny-  _beautiful_ didn't even do her justice, but he couldn't find a better word to describe her-

And the minute the words left his mouth, he felt his face flush tomato red at her smile, the little nod of her head when she said the magic word.

"Yes."

Now, at seven o'clock at night, Casey found himself standing at the door to April's apartment, a bouquet of crisp white lilies in one hand while the other tried getting his tie to not choke him to death. Really, the suit was starting to itch, but it was the only thing he had that was presentable. And his mother insisted he wear it when he called her for advice on what to do, but he wasn't going to tell April  that.

He could hear voices through the worn oak door, and he pressed his ear to the scratchy grains, straining to listen to the muffled sounds.

"What time is it?" he could hear April ask. She sounded nervous, which made him feel slightly bettter.

"You want me to check the hall again?" a second girl said, sounding clearly annoyed. But he didn't have time to dwell, as footsteps pounded and he managed to pull himself away just as the door was yanked open to reveal April's roommate.

"April!" she yelled, keeping her eyes trained on him, "He's here.... I think!" Casey raised an eyebrow at her. Th roommate was pretty, with blonde hair ans thin pink lips, blue eyes staring him, scanning him up and down like an x-ray. Sweat began to bead on his skin and he swore under his breath.

Either he had the wrong apartment number or he needed to get new deodorant, maybe that clinical strength stuff-

"I'm here! I'm he- sorry, I wa-"

Casey straightened himself out as April flurried towards the door, nearly tripping in what looked to be a pair of four inch shiny red pumps. The roommate stepped out of the way as she practically slammed into the doorframe, brushing a strand of her brownish-red hair out of her eyes. Shrugging, she said,"Hey."

"Hi... April," Casey managed, stepping backwards to let her out of the apartment. The roommate didn't bother saying goodbye, and he could hear the theme music to Steven Universe playing on the television as April closed the door softly behind her. He thrust the flowers at her, "These are for you, by the way."

Blue eyes widened as she gasped, taking the flowers from him, carefully smoothing out petals, fluffing up the opaque pink ribbon Casey had tied the stems with. He didn't know if she liked pink or not, but it seemed like a good choice as she hugged the flowers to her chest, the white petals tickling her chin.

"They're beautiful, thank you," April smiled, where are we going tonight?" 

Casey cursed, blushing as she laughed at him, "You didn't think of a place?"

"I didn't think you would say yes," Casey corrected, "and I'm dirt poor-"

April shrugged, "So we'll go somewhere cheap. I don't mind- how does Olive Garden sound? I've been in the mood for Italian."

"You know Olive Garden is not actual Italian food, right?" Casey slapped the heel of his palm to his forehead as he noticed the slightly condescending look on her face, the pursed lips and arched brow demanding "Fight me Jones, I dare you to fight me on this one."

Way to sound like an asshole.

"Then field hockey isn't real hockey," she deadpanned, "We're going to Olive Garden. C'mon."

\------

The restaurant was so dimly lit, Casey couldn't even read the menu. Obviously there would be Italian food, but since he couldn't read the menu (despite squinting until he thought his eyes would pop out his skull), Casey did the next best thing and settled on getting the same dish as April. It wasn't even that bad- angel hair pasta mixed with a chunky ground beef sauce and a side of calamari fried to perfection. It madr Casey feel fancy, and he was just glad April liked the legs of the squid.

Casey tried one and almost spit it out.

"Too salty, geez!" Casey swore with a grin as April laughed, fixing the strap of her sunflower yellow dress.

"But the legs are the best part!" April claimed, stabbing one with her fork and leaning across the table, "Here, try again!" Casey nodded, reaching for his napkin, only to get an eyefull of April's chest by accident. His face flushed as she waved the fork at him, "C'mon! I dare you!"

The food was dangling on the edge of her fork, and Casey swallowed before picking his head up to take a bite, averting his eyes so he wasn't distracted by, well, the four pairs of eyes watching them from a table away.

Wait, what?

Casey nearly choked on the squid as he did a double take. But there was no mistaking them; Donatello and Michelangelo discussing health benefits of the menu while Leonardo and Raphael watched him like a hawk. April had started talking about something, but he kept his eye trained on the turtles. What were they doing out of the sewer?

"-sey?"

Casey whipped his head around, plastering a smile on his face, "Yeah?"

April tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I asked if you wanted to go somewhere else? You don't seem like you're enjoying your meal."

Casey shook his head, "No! No, thia is fine, turtle-y fine-"

 April grinned, "You mean 'totally'?"

Sweat beaded on Casey's forehead, and the daggers in his back told him the turtles were still watching. He unknotted his tie slightly, shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth. A glob of meat sauce dribbled down his chin. Great. Now he looked like a complete slob.

"Yeah, of course," Casey said through a mouthful of ground beef, "Uh, just excuse me... for a sec, I promise I'll be right back-"

April hadn't even had time to answer before he was up and running to the bathroom.

\--------

The turtles were alreay in the men's restroom by the time Casey barges in and flung himself at one of the sinks. His face was red, the cool water stinging his cheeks as he splashed himself.

"If you want to calm down, why don't you try some deep breathing?" Donatello suggested unhelpfully. His purple mask was slightly crooked under his goofy goggles. 

Casey wanted to pull his hair out; what the hell?! Why were they crashing his date with April?! Raphael smirked, picking at his teeth with one of his sais as Leonardo looked on disapprovingly.

"We just wanted to make sure April has fun on her date," Michelangelo said, "and she really likes you, so we're just-" 

Raphael smacked his brother upside the head, "You aren't supposed to tell him why we're following him, dumbass!"

Casey raised an eyebrow, "A-April likes me?"

Leonardo snorted, "This date was all she could talk about, dude. Like, she did that thing where she won't shut up and nitpick every little thing-"

Donatello gasped, "Leo! You sound just like  _Mikey_."

"No one sounds like me more then me!" Michelangelo protested, puffing out his chest before adding, "But seriously, this date was all the Hogosha could talk about. Kinda lame if you ask me."

Casey smirked. He sounded almost jealous, but then reconsidered. The turtles were like family to April. That would be weird if she were to get romantically involved with one of them- how would that even work, anyway? Like-

"Alright, anyway," Raphael cut through his thoughts, "since April likes you, and you two are technically dating, and she's technically family, let's lay down a few ground rules."

Casey gulped, nodding as the mutant turtle cracked his knuckles, his voice coming out as a squeak, "Yeah?"

"It's simple," Leonardo took over, towering over Casey with a warning glare, "hurt April, and hurt you."

Michelangelo nodded, "We'll find you, dude!"

Raphael crossed his arms, Donatello pushing his goggles into the right spot on his face. His eyes looked slightly warped under the foggy, gray tinted lens.

\--------

Casey was wobbly as he walked his way back to the table. April was on her phone, putting it down as he basically collapsed into his chair.

"Everything good?" she asked politely.

Casey breifly remembered the pummeling Raphael had promised if April didn't enjoy the date.

Then he remembered the turtles were sitting just a table away.

Nodding, he leaned forward, grabbing hia fork to slurp down more pasta. It was slightly cold now, the strands of spaghetti having congealed a bit.

"Sorry I took so long," Casey apologized, "You said something about your job?.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, my favorite turtle is Michelangelo, with Donatello as a close second. Third would be Leonardo and then Raphael just because Raphael always kinda scared me as a kid when I would watch the cartoons and stuff
> 
> Tell me who your fave turtle is in the comments! I'm thinking of making this a series of one-shots so send in prompts too! You can send them in through Tumblr as well, my url on there is coloringpencils


End file.
